


僵局

by spirittastesogood



Series: Stalemate/僵局 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Both Minhyun and Seongwu thought they were in a one-sided relationship, Fear of Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Blind
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirittastesogood/pseuds/spirittastesogood
Summary: 邕圣祐在某天早上起床的时候突然发现他失明了。多亏药物和黄旼炫的“特殊治疗”，他的眼睛没过几天就康复了。他发现自己似乎对黄旼炫产生了某种复杂的情感，但他没有任何打破现状的打算。





	1. 开局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stalemate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170220) by [spirittastesogood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirittastesogood/pseuds/spirittastesogood). 



> (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨
> 
> 我真的不敢相信现在都年底了我才开始写眼药水cp！！！
> 
> 黄邕是宝藏呜
> 
> 希望你能喜欢我的作品！
> 
> p.s. If you prefer English, I also write an English version of this story. and it's called "stalemate".（如果你更倾向读英文的话我也写了英文版的）

那天本来是平平无奇的周末，邕圣祐从床上爬起来准备赖在宿舍过死宅的快乐生活，揉了揉眼发觉哪里有些不对劲。他忍着不适睁开眼睛之后整个视野雾蒙蒙的一片，像是雷雨天没开雨刷器的汽车玻璃，连床上有几个海豹都看不清楚。便连忙从双层床楼梯上挂着的外套里摸出他的宝贝眼药水，滴了两滴瞬间觉得像是有人用纸张的边缘划过了他的眼球，沙的要命。

 

他突然回忆起昨天打歌末放，下班的时候闪光灯闪得比以往久了些，那时他眼睛就有点痒。回宿舍之后姜丹尼尔抱着电脑说去佑镇和志训屋子里打游戏，他一个人难得清静，便开始给他的摄影大作修图调色。谁知这修图不光把四个小时的时间修了过去，还顺便把邕圣祐的脑子给修没了。他伸了个懒腰倒床就睡——忘记了摘掉打歌时带上的美瞳。

 

强光长时间直射+过度用眼+有可能的细菌感染。

 

简而言之，是他自找的。

 

他喊了两声姜丹尼尔，没人回应，应该是还在游戏房里。邕圣祐松了口气，紧绷着的后背这才塌了下来，起身依靠记忆胡乱摸索着进了卫生间。一次性美瞳随着水流进了下水管道，却没把视力还给他。邕圣祐忍着痛用揣在兜里的眼药水清洗了下眼睛，环顾四周，发现除了能通过左边亮右边暗判断出卫生间顶灯在左边之外，他依然什么都看不清。

 

他深吸了几口气，平静的从卫生间回到卧室，把门关紧。一直到他重新坐到下铺，后背陷进了姜丹尼尔床上的大桃子靠垫，焦虑与恐慌才终于赶上他的步伐。

 

_我看不见了。_

_别慌张，这肯定是暂时性的，怎么可能一晚上就瞎了呢？冷静邕圣祐，冷静。_

_我该告诉别人吗？然后怎么办，宣布提前终止活动在医院里等着粉丝送我花篮？_

_不告诉他们？我每一步都可能露馅。若是我幸运到了极点，直到登上舞台都没人发现就更妙了。因为我就算再厉害也没办法瞎着眼睛跳舞，然后我一定会摔倒，接着所有粉丝都会知道我瞎了，最后全世界都会通过各大媒体了解到，“wanna one成员邕圣祐失明仍坚持上台”。啧啧，可真让人感动。_

_停。打住。别再想任何事情了。_

 

失明的陌生感让恐惧与焦虑笼罩在身上，邕圣祐尝试从脑海中搜索出一个与此时情况相似的记忆来分散注意力。别说，还真让他给找到了。

 

那是去年拍第二季团综的事情，河成云综艺中毒，受新西游记的启发提议他们玩一场僵尸游戏。规则简单明了，在完全黑暗的环境下，一名僵尸十名人类，僵尸需要尽可能感染人类。只要被僵尸抓到并喊出“投降”之后，那个人类自动转化为僵尸。没有人类存活则僵尸胜利，反之则人类胜利。

 

邕圣祐低头看了看自己手里写着“僵尸”字样的小纸条，面不改色地扫了一圈周围的情况。金在奂从抽完签的一刹那就开始装样子，使得以他为圆心半径三米内没有一个人，唯独邕圣祐知道他只是在虚张声势。大辉似乎想钻进珍映房的海洋球里，佑镇在屋里不停地乱窜，一旁的志训则还没放下手里的炸鸡，大约是要躲在小吃区附近了。

 

“准备好了吗？开始！”

 

房间里所有的灯源一下被切断，没有窗户的屋子瞬间变得漆黑一片。邕圣祐稳住呼吸，仔细倾听身旁人的一举一动。视觉被剥夺以后，其余触觉就会格外敏感。他本打算随便选一个数字朝五点钟方向进攻，走到半路突然一股熟悉的香味把他拽了回来。黄旼炫的味道瞬间暴露了他的方位，邕圣祐便连忙向桃子气味的源头走去。

 

他向前探了两三步，在摸到一个似乎是人的东西之后立马不管三七二十一就咬了上去。咬到的地方触感细腻光滑，像是刚熟透的桃子果肉。他知道自己下嘴的力度不轻，若不是能清晰感受到黄旼炫的气息，他准会以为是咬到了朴志训房内的兔子玩偶。过了一会他才意识到自己靠在黄旼炫身上的姿势十分诡异，嘴里啃着的似乎是他的脖子。

 

黄旼炫迟迟没有做出反应，邕圣祐枕在他肩头，暧昧弥漫在空气中。他松开嘴小声呢喃，“你不疼吗？”

 

被他袭击的那人没有作答，反而贴的与他更近。偏偏邕圣祐的手臂先前胡乱挥舞落在了黄旼炫身后，相比于僵尸朝人类伸出的魔爪，倒更像是在邀请黄旼炫与他分享一个拥抱。几乎被他抱在怀里，脖子上还留着牙印的人答非所问道：“看上去你挺喜欢。”

 

邕圣祐虽然看不见，但他能确定自己的脸大概噌的一下红了，还好没人能看见。不过他与黄旼炫再这样僵持下去，其他在黑暗里的成员们怕不是要生疑了。他连忙推开离自己不过毫厘的人，试图从这个僵局中脱身。黄旼炫笑了一下，喊了声“投降”，然后趁他不注意飞速地啃了一口邕圣祐的脸颊。

 

邕圣祐愣了一会儿，黄旼炫亲、哦不咬他了？他猛地拍了一下额头，告诉自己现在不是在意这个的时候，便也随着黄旼炫一起模仿僵尸模糊不清的声音向别处走去。等他再度转身的时候，黄旼炫的气味已经走远了。

 

当十分钟的倒计时结束，光明再度降临时，zero base里早已乱成一团：河成云扯着李大辉的衣服试图把他从海洋球里拽出来，朴佑镇正咬着客厅里带着圣诞帽的北极熊，姜丹尼尔黄旼炫和赖冠霖三人手拉着手，把蹲在角落的摄像导演围了起来。没人知道全程到底发生了什么，就当所有人围在一起打算通过夜视摄像头看个究竟的时候，才发现负责关灯的忙内作家不小心把总闸拉了下来，导致录音录像设备全体罢工，这个本应充满乐趣的片段便也没有出现在正式放送里。

 

邕圣祐不知道自己该觉得遗憾还是庆幸。

 

他最终选择了后者。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邕圣祐神志不太清醒，
> 
> 黄旼炫也是。

黄旼炫向来有这样不动声色的拉近距离的天赋。

 

他可以自然地把因为噩梦而找上门来的裴珍映搂在怀里，可以面不改色的邀请朴佑镇用自己的嘴唇为他补唇妆，自然也可以开玩笑的啃一口邕圣祐的脸颊。

 

他总是这样狡猾，让你分不清玩笑的界限在哪里。总是这样游刃有余，让你忍不住落入他的圈套。每次你认为他在胡闹的时候，那双真挚无比的狐狸眼睛总会带着笑意施展它们的魔法，让你深陷其中无法自拔。

 

 _这对黄旼炫来说太正常了，别想太多_ 。邕圣祐这样告诉自己，却仍然止不住的在意。

 

所有邕圣祐深信不疑的事情在黄旼炫面前就又变得模糊不清。拍摄结束之后他在黄旼炫门口徘徊了许久，想敲门询问他为什么要这样做，却又害怕听到那浸泡在蜜糖里的声线笑着回复说，

 

_“只是个无心的玩笑。”_

 

一阵脚步声忽然把邕圣祐从回忆中拉回了现实。在失去视觉之前，他从未发现自己的其余感官原来也可以这样灵敏。邕圣祐不光透过凌乱的脚步声判断出来朝着卧室房门走来的是两个人，还在水蜜桃的甜蜜填满了整个卧室的同时认出其中一个是黄旼炫。

 

说曹操曹操就到。

 

“旼炫？”他努力让声线听起来尽可能的自然，默默祈祷不要被看出倪端，毕竟他现在眼前还是一片模糊，只能依靠记忆朝着门口的方向小心翼翼地开口。

 

“我们买了猪蹄回来，圣祐你一起下去吃吗？”邕圣祐听到尹智圣的声音从门口传来，他咽了下口水，不知道自己该怎么度过难关。他若是下去吃饭八成会立马露馅，若是不去则又显过于反常——毕竟没有一个成员会对猪蹄说不，除了健身时的黄旼炫和打游戏时的朴志训。但他不敢思考太久，不然黄诸葛先生定是又要起疑，便只得把刚想到的折中办法脱口而出。

 

于是尹智圣看到的场景就是这样的：邕圣祐先是在他们推门的瞬间笑着对衣柜喊了一声旼炫，然后又朝着同一个方向睁着空洞的大眼睛撒娇道，“ _旼炫哥_ 喂我我就吃。”

 

说实话，如果他是个小姑娘的话，尹智圣一定会觉得可爱极了。

 

可惜他不是，而且尹智圣也足够了解邕圣祐，知道他这样有多么反常。公开场合时粉丝与成员们总是要求邕圣祐做出可爱的举动，但邕圣祐几乎没在私下里撒过娇，更别提他 ** _从来_** 没跟比他大不了几天的黄旼炫用敬语，显得这声“ _哥_ ”蹩脚到了极点。他突然想上前敲敲邕圣祐的小脑袋，看看是不是会发出空洞的回响，或者摁一下邕圣祐身上的重启键，让他恢复出厂设置。

 

让尹智圣更加不解的是身旁那人的反应。他刚转过头去，想悄声问邕圣祐吃错了什么药，却没想到黄旼炫烧的更糊涂，竟然笑着走过去，像对待幼儿园小朋友一样把邕圣祐从床上牵了下来。

 

“走， _哥_ 带你吃饭去。”

 

这大概又是两位眼药水先生玩的什么游戏吧。尹智圣这样想。

 

\--

 

朴佑镇有点后悔出来吃饭。

 

方才门外的声音问他们吃不吃猪蹄，姜丹尼尔朝门口发出了一声拒绝的哼声，而朴志训则连头都懒得抬。唯一一个对吃饭感兴趣的朴佑镇纠结了一下，然后摘了耳机屁颠颠地朝着客厅一路小跑过去。他本以为迎接自己的是香喷喷的猪蹄，却没想到会看到这样诡异的画面。

 

邕圣祐闭着眼睛嘴巴大张，同时身边的黄旼炫伸手用筷子夹了一块猪蹄喂到他嘴里，后者还说着类似火车进洞啦之类的幼稚话语。

 

 _这又是在玩什么变态游戏？_ 朴佑镇觉得自己从绝地求生的战场一步迈进了幼儿园，看了看身边的人，发现也跟他一样摸不着头脑。

 

“是邕圣祐打赌输了还是黄旼炫打赌输了？”他小声问。

 

河成云扭过头打了个手势，用食指指了指那两位玩家家酒的，又指了指脑袋，然后用两只手模仿爆炸的动作，嘴里还配上了“扑哧轰”的声音。意思是：那俩人，脑子，坏了。

 

若不是为了掩盖自己的病情，邕圣祐绝对会起身夺门而出绕着宿舍楼跑上三圈，顺便大喊几句身为偶像不应该说出口的粗鄙之语。但那样也不会挽回自己的形象丝毫（或许还会更糟），他便也就把自尊丢在脑后了，毕竟现在的当务之急是不让哥哥弟弟们发现他看不见了。幸运的是，现在所有人都在担忧他的精神状态，似乎没发觉他的眼睛有任何不对劲的地方。

 

被人喂饭还挺开心的。他飘飘然地想，在又被喂了几口之后感到两只温暖的手掌捧住了他的下巴。神话故事里魅惑人的狐狸靠近他的脸庞，轻柔地说，“我们圣祐要不要睡午觉？”

 

邕圣祐向天发誓他听到了赖冠霖翻白眼的声音，并担忧了一下这么大的动静会不会把漂亮弟弟的眼睛从眼眶里翻出来。黄诸葛先生一定发现自己在隐瞒什么，他一定发现了。可如果这一切根本不是迷惑成员的烟雾弹，那邕圣祐觉得此刻黄旼炫应该比自己更需要去医院检查才是。

 

他其实挺想大声问黄旼炫“你——还——好——吗——”，再顺便去厕所干呕一下的。但还是点了点头，用掺杂着空气的声音回答了一声好。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的我知道这看上去有些ooc，但这两个人蹩脚的演技真的真的只是为了掩盖邕圣祐的病情。
> 
> 我发誓他们两个人都神志正常。


	3. Chapter 3

房门发出一声闷哼，一时间不大的卧室里只剩下了黄旼炫和邕圣祐两个人。

 

“说吧，你的眼睛是怎么回事。”他果然还是躲不过黄旼炫。人前软绵绵地叫着“我们圣祐”的声线一下子降到了冰点，让邕圣祐不禁打了个冷颤。他虽然看不见黄旼炫的表情，但听上去大概是生气了，还气得不浅。

 

说实话，邕圣祐还挺喜欢看黄旼炫生气的。

 

粉丝们总因为那双上扬的狐狸眼睛和蜜糖般的歌喉被黄旼炫迷的七荤八素，但邕圣祐看来，他身上最与众不同的、最奇妙的，是拒人于千里之外的疏离感。

 

邕圣祐没觉得黄旼炫拉近距离的天赋和他的疏离感有任何冲突。如果这二者之间有任何关系，那么他觉得反倒是相辅相成。就算黄旼炫是最喜欢和团员身体接触的，就算黄旼炫是选秀节目里最受弟弟们欢迎的，也不妨碍你与他相距不过毫厘的时候，感觉像是在隔海相望。

 

邕圣祐喜欢真实，喜欢灵魂与灵魂的碰撞，即使那意味着要经历矛盾与冲突。他喜欢朴志训在宿舍里的肢体威胁，他也喜欢姜丹尼尔没眼色的把糖纸留自己一床，因为他们是朋友，而不是互相客气的泛泛之交。几乎所有成员在搬入宿舍之后都至少情绪爆发过一次，在那之后邕圣祐感觉和他们的距离又近了些。

 

除了黄旼炫。

 

他的脾气好的很，可是无端地，每每邕圣祐与他那双看似温柔似水的眼睛对视时，总生出想要越过他底线的念头。到底是什么才能打破厚如城墙的冰层，让狡猾的狐狸露出真面目来？

 

邕圣祐秘密的行动便开始了。

 

黄旼炫出了名的爱干净，这似乎是个绝佳的切入点。他进门第一件事会提醒所有人换拖鞋，梦想的家里床头会挂上满满一排清洁工具，就连看到扫地机器人也能开心一整天。所以当邕圣祐告诉黄旼炫，自己让他和河成云共用了三天牙刷的时候，他期盼着至少能看到黄旼炫眉头紧锁；或者再幸运一点，能看到黄旼炫大发雷霆。但邕圣祐没预见到的是，那人只给了他一个“你这个小调皮怎么这样”的挑眉，然后露出了经典的黄旼炫式大笑——上挑的眼睛弯成月牙，饱满的嘴唇张成一个椭圆——仿佛邕圣祐做了什么好笑的事情一样。

 

他一拳打在了棉花上，第一次尝试以失败告终。

 

第二次，邕圣祐决定用语言挑衅黄旼炫。每天清晨，黄旼炫一定是起得最早的人。贴心的黄先生会小心翼翼的走到每一个瞌睡虫身旁，轻柔地拍拍被子把哥哥弟弟叫醒，然后目送着一个个顶着鸡窝的成员走出房门。只有当天有行程的时候，恰巧有人怎么都叫不醒（比如朴佑镇），他才会略显着急地重复几遍，“佑镇呐起床吧快点快点来不及了快点。”

 

邕圣祐实施计划的那天早早地定了闹钟，躺在床上等待黄旼炫推开他的房门。若不是他用余光瞟到门口那个高挑的身影，他都不会发觉寝室的门被打开过，连忙裹紧被子假寐。 _黄旼炫脚底是不是长了猫的肉垫，不然怎么走路一点声音都没有的。_ 他正这样想着呢，就感觉有人在朝他的耳朵吹气。

 

“早安圣祐，起床吧？”邕圣祐一个激灵坐了起来，一睁眼就看到黄旼炫靠在双层床旁，眼睛带着笑意与他相接。那人脸上映着的阳光太过耀眼，让他差点忘记了自己的计划。他连忙揉了揉眼睛进入状态，让脸色一点点阴沉下去，等再次抬头，早已是另一副面孔。

 

“呵...我起不起床关你什么事？真是搞不懂黄先生怎么每天有那么多闲工夫干涉别人。”几乎是瞬间，邕圣祐语气里混进了刻薄的味道，没了笑容的缓和，他的面部线条变得更加咄咄逼人。手中的打火石已经击打出阵阵火星，只要黄旼炫回复他的话语中藏有一丝烦躁，邕圣祐有信心自己可以让那微弱的愤怒燃烧到足以吞噬一切。

 

可黄旼炫却出乎他的意料。“你说的对，的确不关我事。”若是抛开一切只看内容，这回答颇有些讽刺的嫌疑。但他的语气真挚得吓人，刚刚还笑着说早安的嘴唇立刻塌了下去，眼神也躲躲闪闪的，不敢跟邕圣祐的接触。

 

_不行邕圣祐，你不能上当！_ 他脑海里的声音这样大喊道，可身体其他部位却不停控制，他的眼睛、嘴巴、舌头、手掌和声带联合在一起背叛了他的意志。邕圣祐感觉到自己用手拍了拍额头，然后充满歉意地说，“对不起我昨晚没睡好，你别忘心里去。”

 

脾气好的黄旼炫笑着点了点头，表示理解。于是他第二次的尝试也失败了。

 

第三次也是，第四次也是。

 

都说山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。邕圣祐放弃激怒黄旼炫之后，在他意想不到的一天黄旼炫的怒火自己找上门来了。一切的起因只是因为邕圣祐出门忘了带伞，回来时淋成了个落汤鸡，顺带着把高烧也带回了家。他只记得自己连打了好几个喷嚏，而本来还端着鸡汤的黄旼炫在听到自己说“没什么大不了的”之后一下子把碗给扔了。

 

如果说平日时的黄旼炫是水，看似温柔而又圆润，但只要用手触碰就是刺骨的冰凉。那么生气的黄旼炫则是火，你几乎能看到他眼里燃着的火舌喷射出来。可是邕圣祐非但没有被吓跑，反而朝着火焰一点点靠近，直到自己完全沐浴在怒火之中。

 

说实话，邕圣祐至今也没想清楚是什么刺激到了黄旼炫。是他滴着水的衣服弄脏了地板吗？还是让成员们有几率被他感染？

 

至少他的目的达成了，他便也没有再细想。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我这么久才回来更新...最近七七八八的事情有点多
> 
> 总之我回来了！！！以后会恢复更新的~
> 
> n(*≧▽≦*)n


	4. Chapter 4

怎么回事，邕圣祐眨了眨眼睛，我又在走神了。或许是视力被剥夺的原因，他发现自己今天回忆往事的次数多的出奇，却全然没有意识到每个记忆片段兜兜转转都围绕着一个人。

 

黄旼炫在生气。没错，他想起来自己正在被黄先生怒视（他猜测是这样的），连忙露出愧疚的深色。转念一想自己看不到那人的怒容，不禁觉得有点可惜。

 

他深吸了几口气，脑子里的齿轮飞速转动着。“我很抱歉没有立刻告诉你实情，只是不想让你担心。说实话，我也不知道发生了什么，今天早上一起床我就发现我看不见了。不过好消息是这对我影响不大，就吃饭前，我还摸着瞎去卫生间把脸给洗了。”

 

没有提及闪光灯，扔掉了过度用眼，也省去了那两片在邕圣祐眼睛上睡了一整夜的美瞳，只剩下愧疚、无助、以及（装出来的）让人敬佩的乐观。

 

“......”

 

没反应？邕圣祐以为那人等着他继续检讨，想象了一下黄先生抱着胳膊靠在墙上审视他的样子，便又补充道：“我发誓这是暂时性的，一定一定很快就好了。” 他其实也不敢打包票视力一定会恢复如初，但下意识总是把自己的症状形容的一轻再轻。

 

“......”

 

如果是在平时，黄旼炫长篇大论的说教早就开始了。但今天似乎有些不同，整间屋子只能听见他们两人细微的呼吸声。一股蛮力突然钳住了他的手腕，邕圣祐的脸一下子皱了起来。脑子里第一时间蹦出来的想法不是他的手腕或许会留下淤青，而是黄旼炫举了一个月铁上肢力量练得还真不错。

 

“旼炫？”

 

“走。”

 

“去哪？”

 

“医院。”

 

邕圣祐想再追问下去，那股在他手腕上的力量只是更加用力地把他向前拉去，便识相地把含在嘴里的话咽回了肚子。

 

他本来也不打算挣扎，便由着黄旼炫的拉扯大步流星的向前走。没想到迈出去两步，鼻梁硬生生地挨了一下。不过疼痛的来源不是黄旼炫，而是因为他一个没注意撞到了门框上。拉着他的那人像是听到他脱口而出的吃痛声才反应过来邕圣祐看不见一样，猛地停下了脚步。邕圣祐没来得及用手检查他引以为傲的鼻子有没有破相，就感到两脚离开了地面。膝盖窝和后腰被两处力量支撑着，脸颊旁边痒痒的，似乎靠着一处布料，桃子味。

 

当他反应过来黄旼炫把他从宿舍抱到电梯里又抱到停车场的时候，自己已经被他放在副驾驶座上了。 _该死的慢半拍非要现在发作。行吧。_

 

_反正早死晚死都得死。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

红灯。

 

黄旼炫觉得自己握着方向盘的手湿乎乎的，他拿了一张纸巾把手擦干净，下一秒就又被手汗沾湿了。他就又扯了一张，最后干脆把纸巾垫在手掌和方向盘之间，仍然无济于事。他更烦躁了。

 

还是红灯。

 

他想起来自己出门的时候没带钥匙，厨房水池子里肯定还堆着吃猪蹄的盘子没洗，昨天晚上临睡前忘了给手机充电，以及这个路口的红灯几乎跟一个世纪那么长。让他想想还有什么烦心事，哦对，邕圣祐看不见了。

 

邕圣祐看不见了。

 

他绝对在骗人。黄旼炫用余光看着旁边的那人，他能肯定这是个玩大了的恶作剧。

 

他能肯定吗？

 

邕圣祐没有在他愚蠢地说出火车进洞的时候破功，也没有在被抱着的时候挣扎说别闹了。他甚至一头撞上了门框。

 

绿灯了。

 

他试探性地说了一句，“快到了，”而邕圣祐只是嗯了一声。

 

他绝对会在最后一刻夸张地从座椅上弹起来，两只眼睛带着光，然后笑着说“黄旼炫我骗到你了！”他绝对会的。

 

500米。200米。50米。10米。

 

一片寂静。

 

黄旼炫把手从方向盘上拿了下来，转过头紧盯着副驾驶那人。车钥匙还挂在锁眼里，车门还紧锁着，收音机里放着的爵士乐还在唱着。“我们到医院了。”他宣布道，也就是说你的小把戏到此为止，不然他真的要生气了。可邕圣祐只是用着逼真到让他害怕的演技摸索了一番，在找到门把手之后拉了两下，嘴里说了句，“诶呀，旼炫你没把车门打开呢。”

 

他放在大腿上的双手把平整的牛仔裤捏出了几道褶皱，指节因为用力而有些泛白，牛仔裤似乎要用熨斗再熨一遍了，但他早就不在意这些了。邕圣祐脸上挂着的微笑和他彻底无神的双眼是压断他的最后一根稻草，他最终意识到了这个他一定要面对的事实。

 

邕圣祐 _真的_ 看不见了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的存货还有好几章...无奈我每章都要改好几回orz
> 
> 不要着急！之后的章节马上也会放出来的(●´∀｀●)ﾉ


End file.
